


Or say it's going to put some love in your life

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino all'ottava stagione.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Louis Litt/Sheila Sazs, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane
Kudos: 1





	Or say it's going to put some love in your life

**Or say it’s going to put some love in your life**

**_Holiday – Madonna_ **

Nella mente di Louis, era come se ci fosse una musica di sottofondo mentre camminava per lo studio.

Era andata lentamente in crescendo, da quando aveva lasciato il suo appartamento fino a quando aveva raggiunto l’ascensore, e aveva raggiunto l’acme nel momento in cui le porte si erano aperte.

La gente doveva pensare che sembrasse strano, mentre camminava come un fottuto modello di Armani con un sorriso in volto, ma non gliene fregava niente. Lo trovavano strano comunque.

Non c’era motivo di temere, riflettere, rimuginare sulle cose. Non c’era spazio per ulteriori tradimenti, non adesso che tutto era finalmente chiaro, per una maledetta volta nella sua vita.

Sheila Sazs apparteneva a lui. Forse, avrebbe addirittura potuto concedersi un atto di fede e dire di essere felice.

Dannatamente felice.

**_Forgotten – Avril Lavigne_ **

Non era che Harvey non riconoscesse il migliaio di cose che lei faceva per lui, perché le riconosceva. Non che Donna volesse da lui molto più di quello che già le dava.

O sì?

A volte quando tornava nel suo appartamento vuoto, immaginandosi un cammino completamente diverso che la sua vita avrebbe potuto intraprendere, era il volto di Harvey che le veniva in mente. Era il suo appartamento dove immaginava di tornare, ed era qualcosa che non le era mai andato bene.

Harvey Specter era un uomo a sé state, e così era lei; erano semplicemente incompatibili, pur essendo perfetti l’uno per l’altra.

A Donna sarebbe piaciuto poter scacciare quel senso di tradimento che sentiva ogni volta in cui lui camminava verso di lei, ma non importava. Aveva comunque imparato a conviverci molto tempo prima.

**_Tragedy – KAT-TUN_ **

Per parecchio tempo, Harvey aveva continuato a ripetersi che tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato per una certa predisposizione a sfidare le regole.

Aveva visto Mike e aveva pensato che fosse sprecato per qualsiasi cosa che non fosse ciò che faceva allo studio.

Non aveva una laurea. Che gran problema.

Con il tempo, comunque, Harvey aveva dovuto ammettere che il suo gesto era stato assai meno generoso di quanto avesse pensato in principio.

Gli piaceva lavorare con Mike. Gli piaceva averlo intorno, gli piaceva parlargli, anche rimproverarlo gli piaceva, solo perché amava quell’espressione sul suo viso ogni volta che lo faceva.

Affatto generosa, la sua decisione di dargli una possibilità.

Quel tradimento potrebbe essere la cosa più egoista che abbia mai fatto. E non se ne pente.

**_Sayonara arigatou – Hottake Band_ **

Se lo domandava.

Era davvero la sua testa che doveva cadere?

Aveva pensato all’essere radiata ogni secondo di ogni giorno da quando era esplosa la bomba, e aveva sempre avuto pensieri differenti in merito.

A volte, chiudeva gli occhi e le piaceva immaginarsi mentre strangolava sia Harvey che Mike a mani nude.

Il loro tradimento faceva male, quello di Harvey assai più di quanto avrebbe creduto.

In tempi migliori, si era semplicemente rassegnata al fatto che Harvey si fosse comportato secondo come lei gli aveva sempre permesso.

E quello lo rendeva uno dei migliori avvocati che avesse mai incontrato, non importava come ci fosse arrivato. In qualche modo, Mike seguiva quella scia.

Aveva lasciato lo studio a testa alta, comunque. Non importava come sarebbe stata vista, quella era la sua gente. E Jessica era maledettamente orgogliosa di loro.

**_Eye of the tiger – Survivor_ **

Il momento in cui era uscito di prigione, Mike sapeva cosa voleva fare.

Sapeva chi voleva vedere, e per quanto gli facesse male ammetterlo, non era Rachel.

Rimase fermo davanti alla porta di Harvey per un tempo infinito, sapendo che non avrebbe suonato il campanello, che non poteva.

I metodi di Harvey non gli erano sempre stati bene, ma aveva imparato a conviverci. Aveva imparato a scendere a compromessi, ed era la lezione più importante che Harvey gli avesse insegnato finora.

Per cui adesso era quello che stava facendo. Stava di fronte a quella porta, ignaro del tradimento che si consumava dentro di lui, e pensava di suonare il campanello, entrare, abbracciare Harvey e...

Quella parte era finita. Sospirò, lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla porta, e a testa alta si girò per tornare a casa da Rachel.

**_Eres tu – Fifth Harmony_ **

Se fosse stata un po’ meglio con le persone, non sarebbe finita così.

Non avrebbe confuso qualcosa di tanto naturale come l’amicizia, come qualcuno che voleva aiutarla senza tornaconti, per qualcosa di più.

C’era qualcosa in Brian; qualcosa che la faceva sentire sempre un po’ meno migliore ogni volta in cui era con lui, qualcosa che le aveva insegnato che calcoli e logica non erano tutto per un buon avvocato. Per un buon essere umano, addirittura.

Non poteva. Il tradimento non era contemplato, e sapeva che lui non avrebbe capito se avesse scelto di parlargliene.

Katrina aveva bisogno di essere un po’ meno sé stessa; non allontanarlo, quando tutto dentro di lei le gridava di farlo, e tenerlo lì, come un amico meraviglioso.

Poteva farcela. Era abituata, dopotutto, a indossare una maschera.

**_Chocolate – Kylie Minogue_ **

Doveva sempre essere un po’ migliore in tutto ciò che faceva. Che fosse per colpa di suo padre e le sue aspettative contorte, non importava.

Aveva tenuto lo sguardo dritto di fronte a sé per tutta la propria vita, e i fatti le avevano dato ragione.

Mike era un disastro. Un assoluto, bellissimo disastro.

E sebbene sapesse che il tradimento era stato un duro colpo, non riusciva a stare lontana da lui.

Era il caos che mancava dalla sua vita, era ciò che la teneva a galla mentre lei cercava di annegare. Era quello che l’aveva costretta ad essere davvero migliore, per una volta, perché sapeva che poteva farcela.

Rachel aveva bisogno di ordine nella sua vita, era sempre stato così.

E poi aveva bisogno che arrivasse Mike a rendere tutto caotico.

**_Est-que tu m’aimes? – Maitre Gims_ **

“Donna?”

Chiamò il suo nome, e tutto si fermò. Non sapeva che cosa le avrebbe detto, non sapeva nemmeno se fosse giusto dirle qualcosa.

C’avevano sempre girato intorno, non c’era modo di negarlo. Tanto che alle volte, sembrava quasi naturale prenderla e baciarla e dirle che l’amava.

E basta.

Altre volte, si rendeva conto che lei lo conosceva troppo bene perché potessero stare insieme. Non doveva essere la sua ragazza, era molto più di quello, era la sua altra metà, quella che lo manteneva sempre sulla retta via. E lui ne aveva troppo bisogno per concedersi un tradimento come confessare qualcosa che non era nemmeno certo esistesse.

“Che c’è, Harvey?” chiese lei, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Niente.”

Niente che potesse dire. Era meglio così.

**_See who I am – Within Temptation_ **

Aveva dato tutto al suo lavoro. Anche cose che non aveva, le aveva dovute tirare fuori in qualche modo, perché aveva sempre saputo che il mondo non fa mai sconti a persone come lei.

Robert era lì, e lei gli doveva tutto. E, in una maniera positiva, lui non lasciava mai che lo dimenticasse.

Samantha ricordava il tradimento, anni prima, e il senso di colpa come se avesse ucciso qualcuno.

Era scesa a compromessi, qualcosa che aveva dovuto imparare, perché non era fra i suoi talenti naturali.

Perciò adesso non importava che lo scenario fosse cambiato; che tutti pensassero che era una stronza, che era crudele e priva di sentimenti. Non importava.

Non era lì per farsi amici. Era lì per fare il suo lavoro.

E, maledizione, lo avrebbe fatto come si deve.

**_Seven o’clock news – Paul Simon & Art Garfunkel _ **

Tutto era nuovo e strano.

Robert ci aveva pensato a lungo prima di prendere questa decisione, nel poco tempo che gli era stato concesso per farlo.

Avrebbero sempre litigato, avrebbero avuto opinioni differenti su tutto, non avrebbero mai avuto un leader capace di portare tutti dalla stessa parte. E non aveva mai lavorato in quel modo.

Ma il senso di tradimento era ancora forte dentro di lui, quindi non gli importava che cosa avrebbe trovato lì, con Harvey e Louis. Tutto ciò di cui gli importava, era che gli avrebbero dato un po’ di onestà, che era qualcosa di cui aveva una voglia incredibile.

E se per ottenerla avesse dovuto passare ogni giorno della sua vita litigando e gridando, andava bene comunque.


End file.
